Alys Vyrond
Alys Disario (Common: all-iss deez-zar-ee-oh), born Alys Vyrond (11 August -40 - 18 February 33), formerly Lady Alys Disario, was a Stormwind City socialite and wife of noted Priest, Kýriel Disario. Together the two had been married for nearly 57 years and had two children. Early life Little is known about Alys' early life to her. She was born in Elwynn Forest, near what is presently the Stonefield Farm, on the 11 of August in year -40. Her birth came of a time of great peace and prosperity for the Kingdom of Stormwind and its outlying provinces. Through official census records of Goldshire, it was said she was the second of three children her parents would have. However, little else was known about the relationship of her parents, who quickly left the baby Alys for adoption shortly after her birth. At the age of twelve, she became homeless after her poor adoptive parents who, as part of a deal to receive some income, arranged a marriage for Alys (who subsequently ran from home). Alys found peace amongst the clerics of Northshire Abbey, and while still homeless, began working in a local vineyard. At the age of fifteen, she married recently-graduated Holy Light academic Kýriel Disario (who was twenty) after a few months of courting in year -25. The duo moved to Stormwind City later that year and had a daughter, Synnove, born in year -24. The Wars Alys lived a relatively peaceful life following her marriage once more, raising Synnove while Kýriel grew more revered within the city and House of Nobles. She briefly held the title of Viscountess Consort of House Disario prior to Kýriel's dissent from nobility. She was a personal friend of Varia Wrynn, the wife of Adamant Wrynn III. Following the death of her daughter in year 4 during the end of the First War, she briefly assisted in clerical efforts for the Second War alongside her husband prior to the birth of her son Luther in year 5. She and Kýriel returned to Stormwind following the onslaught of the Third War. Later years and death .]] Following the war and subsequent campaign against the Lich King, her husband Kýriel became more involved while she remained a Stormwind insider, playing the role of an active entertainer and socialite for local morale. She briefly considered joining the Stormwind City Watch. In year 28, she developed arthritis and subsequently found difficulty leaving home. Alys was killed following the possession of Demon Baphomet by members of the Brotherhood of Clemency on 18 of February in the year 33. She predeceased her husband by a little under two hours, who was later killed in an explosion. She was survived by her son Luther; her daughter-in-law Joy; and her grandson Athol, whom she had helped raised over the years due to Luther's active duty in Pandaria. Her second grandson Aedan was born two months after her funeral. grandchildren from Luther * Athol Disario II - b. 29 * Aedan Disario - b. 33 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clerics Category:Lightwardens Category:Stormwindian